


Mario Cart

by Skiewrites



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brothers bonding, Gen, Mario Cart, No Smut, if there are any more tags that need to be added, just bonding, let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brother gave me these, he said that I was annoying him too much and that I had to play nicely with you.” Replied Amaimon, indicating to the box in his hands. Rin got up from his seat and took the box off of the green skinned demon. He put it on his desk and opened it up. Inside was a… Nintendo WII, about four controllers and a game of Mario Cart?</p><p>“You’re so on.”</p><p>Or:</p><p>Amaimon wants to play with Rin. Somehow Yukio and Mephisto get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Cart

Rin, for once, was doing some homework, not that he was getting anywhere with it. Yukio was on a mission, so he was out of the question for help, and he was too prideful to ask any of his friends, so he was stuck here, trying to make at least a little progress before his younger brother came home to moan at him for not doing it. He looked at question one. _Name the first three elements that are found in the first group of the periodic table._ He groaned, hitting his head in frustration. He was doomed.

“Hello Rin.”

Rin looked up in surprise. At the window, which was previously shut, sat his ‘older’ brother Amaimon, Demon king of Earth. He was in his usual attire, but his little goblin familiar was nowhere in sight. In his hands was a plain cardboard box. Rin reached for his sword.

“What are you doing here?” Rin said, never taking his eyes off of the demon in front of him. The last time he had seen the demon was a few months ago, when he attacked at the camp, and it didn’t end well for either of them.

“Brother gave me these, he said that I was annoying him too much and that I had to play nicely with you.” Replied Amaimon, indicating to the box in his hands. Rin got up from his seat and took the box off of the green skinned demon. He put it on his desk and opened it up. Inside was a… Nintendo WII, about four controllers and a game of Mario Cart?

“You’re so on.”

* * *

 

Few hours later, Yukio arrive home and did not expect to find a demon king and his older twin, on the floor, screaming at the screen and pressing buttons on the controllers vigorously. Somewhere along the line, Mephisto had joined the two and seemed to be in the lead, but in contrast, quite calmer than the younger two.

“What’s going on?”

All three looked behind to look at the youngest, but the most mature, in the room. Rin looked really guilty, due to his abandoning of his homework, Amaimon with his incredibly black face and Mephisto with his creepy smile.

“Ah, Yukio-kun, we are having a magnificent game of Mario Cart. Do you want to join in?”

* * *

 

And that is how Shura found the four of them asleep in the floor when she was wondering why Rin had yet to show up for his training. She smiled and got her phone out. She was going to have a field day, and they’ll never hear the end of it! Oh, the amount of blackmail material that this held!

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it isn't alot but i found it on my computer when looking throught some stuff... and... yeah. Hope you enjoyed what you read!
> 
> Also, if you have any requests, please just leave a comment below!


End file.
